Ténébreuses Ladies
by Trunkya et Mely-chan86
Summary: Un programme d'échange scolaire est organisé à Poudlard. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, une Beaubâtons et une Dumrstrang semblent bien s'intéresser à Harry et Drago... Mais qui sont elles vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**TENEBREUSES LADIES**  
  
¤¤¤¤¤

_Auteurs : **Trunkya et Mely-chan86**  
Genre : Action, Sentimental, Aventure, Suspence  
Public : K+ ou PG_

_Personnages principaux : Harry, Drago, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George + plusieurs OC…_

¤¤¤¤¤

_**Claimer :** L'univers de HP appartient à JK Rowling… on commence à le savoir non ? ;)_

_**Note des auteurs, Trunkya et Mely-chan86 :**  
Voilà nous sommes 2 à écrire cette fic HP ! On espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser votre review, votre avis nous intéresse ! ;)_

_Chose importante : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 car elle a été commencé avant sa sortie ! Considérez donc que c'est le tome 6 selon nous (de toute façon on aime pas le tome 6 lol) Autre chose : Par rapport aux lois des écoles de sorceleries auxquelles appartiennent les nouveaux élèves, le transplanage sera autorisé à Poudlard, cette année.  
__Après un premier postage de cette fic sur le compte de Mely-chan86, celle-ci a été effacée et donc nous la repostons sur notre compte à NOUS et en profitons également pour remercier tous ceux qui nous avaient reviewées lors de la première publication : _**_Zazo ; _****_virg05 ; _****_floreole_**_ ; **Arvedin** ; __**Oo** **Arsenic** **oO**__ ; **Paprika** **Star** ; _**_Kitreilia ; _**_**Sophy** **Jackman ; **_**_Rebecca-Black ; _****_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ et **Takhisis** **Melampyre**… Merci à vous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_¤¤¤_

**-1-**

Appuyé sur un coude, Ron se mit à bailler. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller de manière caractéristique et il entreprit de compter les rainures de la table pour s'occuper. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait, avec Harry et Hermione, que Dumbledore arrive dans la Grande Salle pour leur faire son habituel discours de début d'année. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses semblaient différentes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, ronchonna-t-il.  
- Mais arrête de te plaindre, Ron, le réprimanda aussitôt Hermione. Nous pouvons ainsi admirer la nouvelle décoration.  
- Passionnant, murmura ironiquement Harry tandis que Ron laissait tomber la tête dans son assiette.

Dumbledore se leva dignement, se racla la gorge avant d'entamer son habituel discours.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Cette année-ci est un peu différente des autres, et placée à nouveau sous le signe des échanges entre différentes écoles de magie.

Une cacophonie s'éleva dans la salle. Levant la main pour les faire taire, il poursuivit :

- Nous avons décidé d'accueillir certains étudiants étrangers, et de même, d'envoyer certains de nos étudiants à l'étranger. Les élèves choisis ont été avertis par un hibou durant l'été, mais nous leur avons demandé de garder le secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps.  
- Quand même, j'ai faim, murmura Ron. Tant que je suis pas obligé d'y aller …

Il se tut devant le regard réprobateur de Hermione, tandis que Harry acquiesçait.

- Je laisse donc la parole au Professeur Rogue pour annoncer le nom des élèves qui partiront ainsi que leurs destinations. Severus …  
- Pourquoi c'est pas McGonnagall qui fait la liste ? Elle est où ? s'enquit Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Elle a prit sa retraite, répondit aussitôt Hermione, à la suite de ses blessures, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Oh, elle te manque, Ron ? le taquina Harry faisant allusion à la danse mémorable entre eux deux en quatrième année.  
- Appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, poursuivit Rogue, et partant pour Durmstrang, Mr Seamus Finnigan.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers l'élève en question, qui rougit de gêne. Un Gryffondor qui partait à Durmstrang faisait se poser des questions.

- Pourquoi c'est ce crétin qui peut aller là-bas! grommela Drago Malefoy.  
- Le second élève de Gryffondor part pour l'école de Berkeley, aux Etats-Unis, et il s'agit de Miss Parvati Patil.

La jeune fille eut un sourire en papillonnant des cils, croisant gracieusement les jambes tout en remettant en arrière une mèche cuivrée.

- Ensuite de la maison Serdaigle, Miss Padma Patil partira pour l'école San Ojos, au Brésil.  
- Ça doit être dur d'être séparées, pour des jumelles, déclara Hermione d'un ton insupportable de hauteur.  
- Puis Mr Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui ira lui à Beauxbâtons, en France, rappela le Professeur de Potions. Ensuite de Poufsouffle, Miss Hannah Abbott, allant à l'école Philae, en Égypte.  
- Le bol, je voudrais trop y retourner, commenta Ron.  
- Moi aussi, je voudrais y aller, dit Neville. Il fait plus chaud qu'ici et les plantes sont plus intéressantes …

Rogue leur jeta un regard impérieux pour les faire taire, puis poursuivit.

- Mr Ernie MacMillan partira à l'école Yukon, en Australie.

Le jeune homme se mit à bomber le torse avec fierté.

- Des Serpentards enfin, partent Mr Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle … annonça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas choisi les élèves …  
- Merci, Severus, si vous nous précisiez leurs destinations ? le pressa Dumbledore.  
- Le pauvre Malefoy, il va se retrouver sans ses petits copains, commenta ironiquement Harry.  
- Mr Crabbe ira à Beijin, en Chine, et Mr Goyle à Marala, au Kenya.

Éclat de rire général dans la classe, à imaginer le premier en kimono et le deuxième avec très peu de choses …

- Ils partiront demain, conclut Rogue en se rasseyant, et ce pour toute la durée de l'année scolaire.

Drago parut vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi pour quitter Poudlard. Dumbledore frappa soudain dans ses mains trois fois. La lumière baissa sensiblement, la grande porte s'ouvrit et une délicate musique classique se fit entendre. Hermione parut perturbée de ne pas connaître.

- La Symphonie Pastorale, de Haëndel, murmura Neville.

Une jeune fille pénétra dans la salle en marchant d'un pas léger, presque en dansant. Ron parut tout de suite plus éveillé. Il reconnut le costume traditionnel de l'école Beauxbâtons, jupe bleue ciel descendant jusqu'aux genoux, haut talons de même couleur, capeline et chapeau en cloche mutinement perché de travers, laissant apparaître une longue mèche couleur de nuit et de grands yeux de même couleur.

Elle exécuta une danse charmante, énigmatique et délicate, armée d'un long éventail rouge. D'un sortilège elle le fit voleter à travers la Grande Salle, tandis qu'elle virevoltait sur elle-même avec lenteur. L'objet atterrit aux pieds d'un Ron aussi rouge que lui, qui se leva pour lui rapporter en s'inclinant même sous le regard ébahi d'Harry et Hermione. La scène semblait sortie d'un livre d'histoire, elle reprit son bien avec un léger sourire, ses yeux à demi caché derrière ses paupières. Alors que la musique mourait, elle s'asseyait sur les marches de l'estrade des professeurs avec une expression rêveuse.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la jeune fille, qui rougit légèrement. Dumbledore se leva pour s'avancer auprès d'elle et déclara d'une étonnante voix fière :

- Avec un peu d'avance, Mademoiselle Axelle Lefèvre, de Beauxbâtons. Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

D'un pas lent, empreint de majesté, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, celle de celui qui lui avait si galamment ramené son éventail. La voyant s'approcher d'eux, Ron bouscula Hermione qui tomba par terre et se poussa pour qu'Axelle puisse s'installer entre lui et Harry. D'un gracieux sourire, à nouveau elle le remercia et ôta la cloche bleue de ses cheveux, révélant une peau mate, des yeux noirs pailletés de marron et un nez aquilin.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, pour que Ron s'enflamme, il suffisait d'une minijupe et d'une danse affriolante. Mais il n'était pas le seul, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur la jeune étrangère. Elle avait légèrement rosi, mais ses gestes conservaient la même aisance et la même noblesse.

- Peuh ! murmura-t-elle à Ginny. Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'avaient fait les Beauxbâtons il y a deux ans.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout les regards que lui jetait Harry. Ni les sourires doux que lui rendait cette … Axelle. Elle se tenait bien droite, ses cheveux noués en un chignon torsadé sur la nuque, laissant s'échapper une unique mèche lisse qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Soudain, les murmures cessèrent lorsqu'une musique asiatique emplit la pièce. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de musique traditionnelle, folklorique et assez enjouée.

- Je sens qu'une belle Chinoise va faire son apparition, déclara Dean Thomas en regardant Cho Chang à la table des Serdaigles. Cho risque d'avoir une rivale.

Mais en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer, Cho Chang ne risquait vraiment pas de se faire du souci. En effet, sous la musique folklorique chinoise apparut une sorte d'énorme boule saucissonnée dans une petite culotte qui ressemblait à une couche. Il était coiffé d'un énorme chignon sale et ses joues bombées laissaient à peine apparaître ses petits yeux bridés.

- Génial, un sumo ! s'enthousiasma Dean.

Et là, le « sumo » en question se mit à effectuer une sorte de petite danse ridicule et se mit à tournoyer autour de la table des Poufsouffles en faisant des sauts de biche tout en remuant son gros popotin.  
Choqué, Ron couvrit les yeux de Ginny tandis que le professeur Trelawney semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. De leur côté, les Serpentards riaient bien fort, surtout Drago, les Gryffondors battaient le rythme en cadence, les Serdaigles ouvraient la bouche si grand qu'on pouvait presque voir leurs amygdales et quand aux Poufsouffles, il ne disaient rien et n'osaient pas faire un gestes, traumatisés de voir cette chose danser autour d'eux.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé son numéro, il s'inclina, ses grosses joues toutes rouges mais lorsqu'il voulut rejoindre l'estrade, ses gros orteils se mêlèrent à une chaise et il s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la pièce sous un éclat de rire général.  
Ayant pitié de lui, Hagrid se leva discrètement, alla ramasser le sumo et l'installa sur une chaise.

- Même Hagrid semble avoir du mal à le porter, ricana Ron. Non mais c'est qui ce pauvre type !  
- C'était Mr Makoto Liu, de l'école Beijin, annonça Dumbledore comme pour répondre à cette question.

La musique asiatique cessa, et presque brutalement fut remplacée par une autre, bien différente. Un grand jeune homme, brun aux cheveux rebelles et à l'allure sportive, s'avança entre les tables, portant un poncho marron, un jean, des bottes et un chapeau de cow-boy. Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers lui et Hermione sembla tout à coup de meilleure humeur de s'être faite renversée par Ron un instant plus tôt.

La musique de country fut alors accompagnée de la voix du jeune homme qui se mit à chanter d'une voix de ténor forte. Dean Thomas reconnut le célèbre air country Moldu « If I had a million dollar »  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la pièce et le jeune homme remercia l'assistance en retirant son chapeau.

- Venu de Berkeley aux Etats-Unis comme vous l'avez vu, fit Dumbledore en souriant, Mr Jimmy McFly !

Jimmy alla s'asseoir et tout le monde attendait, impatient, le nouvel étudiant qui allait présenter un spectacle de son pays.

Une jeune fille blonde et rougissante fit alors son entrée sur un fond uniquement composé de tambours et de cymbales. Cela rappelait les airs africains et en effet, la jeune fille était vêtue comme une danseuse orientale, des babouches aux pieds, un petit haut rouge et rose et une longue jupe de la même couleur où s'entremêlaient voiles, tissus dorés, perles et bijoux d'or tandis qu'elle remuait le ventre en levant les bras au ciel. Elle ondulait gracieusement sur le rythme, les yeux clos, un sourire envoûtant aux lèvres sous les regards hypnotisés des jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Rusard semblait particulièrement transporté. C'était son premier sourire depuis la mort de sa chère Miss Teigne, à laquelle Ron avait « accidentellement » présenté Crockdur …  
Tout portait à croire qu'elle venait d'Afrique mais pourtant, ses cheveux blonds, son teint pâle et ses yeux bleu laissaient deviner qu'elle était d'origine européenne…  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se baissa avec grâce pour faire une révérence et envoya des baisers imaginaires à l'assistance.  
Dumbledore, l'air conquis, la présenta d'un air rêveur :

- Ce spectacle nous vient de l'école kenyane Marala ! C'était Isabel Kitale.

Dès qu'Isabel Kitale se fut installée sous de nombreux applaudissements, une autre musique sembla sourdre des murs. Cette fois-ci, elle était plus langoureuse, voire sensuelle. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une jeune fille qui s'avança lentement, ondulant avec sérénité dans une longue robe. Le décolleté profond s'ornait d'un tissu écarlate, froncé, puis suivait un tissu aussi noir que les cheveux lâchés qui cascadaient dans son dos, puis à partir de ses reins à nouveau du rouge. Perchée sur de hauts talons noirs, elle les faisait claquer sur le sol en même tant que ses castagnettes en décochant des regards séducteurs aux garçons. Sa peau très mate, ses lèvres très rouges, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs en firent baver plus d'un.

- Flamenco … murmura un Neville ébahi, bouche ouverte.

Même le Professeur Rogue déglutit avec difficulté en la voyant jouer avec le foulard rouge qui couvrait ses épaules. Crabbe faillit tomber du banc en la voyant battre des cils. La musique monta crescendo, elle dansa de plus en plus vivement puis soudain s'arrêta, presque brutalement, le bras droit légèrement arrondi sur sa hanche, le gauche en l'air, arrondi également, à côté de sa tête, une expression passionnée peinte sur le visage.  
Un tollé d'applaudissement s'éleva, venant principalement des garçons, mais également des filles qui se doutaient que ce devait être difficile.

-Voici la Señorita Sonia Torres, venant de l'école San Ojos, au Brésil, déclara Dumbledore, après avoir secoué Rogue qui semblait hypnotisé.

Une harpe retentit, claire et lente, avec de légers coups de tambourin, des flûtes et d'autres instruments inconnus. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un mais deux personnages qui entrèrent. Une jeune fille grande, très mince, à la peau dorée et aux yeux clos, aux cheveux châtains coupés au carré et le front ceint d'un diadème doré, surplombé d'un serpent. Elle était accompagnée d'un chat brun sombre, sans fourrure.

- C'est un chat sphinx, murmura Hermione d'une voix forte.

La jeune fille évolua au son de la musique lente, qui aurait presque fait fermer les paupières de Ron, n'eût été sa tenue. Fermées, ses paupières s'ornaient d'un bleu vif, et étaient soulignés d'un trait noir qui perdurait jusqu'à la tempe. Ses sourcils très noirs et très fins formaient deux arcs parfaits de symétrie. Une longue robe blanche peu opaque balayait ses chevilles, de fines sandales d'or et un large collier or, vert et rouge au cou complétaient sa tenue.

- Ouaaaah, fit Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux de poisson mort.

Gestes félins, allure gracieuse et agile, elle et le chat mystérieux formaient un duo envoûtant, hypnotisant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, agenouillée, dos contre le sol, assise en position de lotus et ses bras en arrondi au-dessus de sa tête, le silence déchira la salle pendant quelques instants. Puis tous se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée, et ils se mirent à applaudirent vivement.  
Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre, l'aida à se relever et lui sourit.

- La Princesse Isis Clélia, de l'école de Philae, en Égypte.

Galamment, il s'inclina devant la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux s'étaient révélé deux brillants éclats de lapis-lazuli. Avec une grâce féline, précédée du chat, elle alla s'asseoir à son tour.  
Presque aussitôt, un silence revint, presque parfait. Puis une mélopée légère, probablement venant d'une guitare, s'éleva dans le pur silence. Une voix profonde et douce retentit, manquant de faire tomber en pâmoison les étudiantes.

_When you have no light to guide you  
And no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you _

_When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you_

Tout d'abord ils ne virent personne, pas même en tendant le coup pour les plus désespérées d'entendre cette voix qui les faisait fondre. Puis le jeune homme s'avança nonchalamment dans la salle, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days  
And you don't know how or why but you've lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear I'll be there come what may_

De grands yeux d'un bleu sombre bordés de violet, un teint d'albâtre, des cheveux couleur nuit … sa seule voix faisait trembler d'émotion la pièce. Grand, très mince, il continuait à s'avancer.

_'Cause even if we can't be together  
We'll be friends now and forever  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may  
When the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Oh I will come to you _

Ron, pas vraiment hypnotisé, passa vivement sa main devant les yeux d'Hermione, rivés sur le chanteur. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, de même que Ginny.  
Le jeune homme arriva devant l'estrade et finit sur un énigmatique sourire. Toutes les jeunes filles se levèrent pour l'applaudirent à tout rompre, tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait pour lui serrer la main.

- Lord Orlando Hill, de l'école Yukon, en Australie.

Alors même que le jeune Lord serrait la main au Directeur, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, en grand. Cette fois-ci, plus de douce mélopée, mais une musique plusieurs tons au-dessus, brutale, brûlante de violence.

- Le sacre du Printemps … Stravinsky … eut le temps de murmurer le connaisseur Neville.

Car tous firent silence à l'entrée de la dernière étudiante. Grande, les cheveux blonds longs et ébouriffés se répandant dans son cou et sur ses épaules, des yeux verts brillant dans son visage décidé et passionné, elle avait également un air noble, tout comme la jolie Axelle. Mais elle ne fit pas du tout la même prestation.

- Ouah, souffla Drago.

Vêtue d'une robe marron sombre au col lâche tombant de ses épaules au grain mat, bordée de fourrure noire, de même qu'à l'ourlet, bien au-dessus de ses genoux, de larges bottes de même couleur, elle manipulait avec une vivacité quasi brutale le même objet que la civilisée Axelle, un éventail d'un vert sombre.

- C'est une Viking, pouffa Crabbe.

Il regretta bien vite d'avoir dit cela ! Car la jeune fille projeta sur lui son éventail. Il n'eut que le temps de se baisser, et l'objet se ficha dans le mur! Impressionné par sa précision, Drago l'en sortit et lui envoya, testant ses réflexes, juste devant son visage. Elle le rattrapa avec une aisance telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient toujours entraînés ensemble, mais sans le regarder.  
Si toutes les autres jeunes filles avaient effectué une danse, elle était plutôt gymnaste, de grands écarts en roue agile, par des gestes saccadés faisant voler l'éventail. Comme un boomerang, toujours il revenait vers elle, alors même qu'elle effectuait un saut périlleux qui la projeta sur l'estrade, devant le Professeur Dumbledore. Elle finit jambes droites, buste penché en avant, son éventail ouvert cachant sa peau hâlée.

- Et voici notre dernière étudiante, fit vivement le Directeur, tandis que l'assourdissante musique s'évanouissait. La Comtesse Ange Sylvanien … qui nous vient de l'école de Durmstrang.

Tout comme la Française Axelle, Ange semblait emplie de majesté, même si la première se distinguait par son élégance délicate et la seconde par son agilité sauvage. Les élèves l'applaudirent également, quoiqu'un peu étonnés par sa prestation. Seul Drago sembla ravi d'un tel spectacle, même ses camarades Crabbe et Goyle étaient réellement apeurés de l'attaque de la jeune fille …

A présent, tous les élèves étrangers semblaient être arrivés. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et annonça :

- Afin que chacun de ces nouveaux élèves se sentent chez eux cette année, nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de répartition traditionnelle spécialement pour eux, avant de répartir les premières années. Professeur Chourave, je vous laisse le soin de faire l'appel.

Le professeur de botanique, le visage sympathique, petite et rondelette, se leva de sa chaise, alla chercher le choixpeau magique et la répartition des étrangers commença sous le regard fébrile de tous.

- Isciane, Isis Clélia, déclara-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas lent mais décidé et pris place sur la chaise sur laquelle son sort serait décidé.

- GRYFFONDOR ! décida le choixpeau au bout de quelques instants.

Iris Clélia rejoint la table des Gryffondor sous les applaudissements.

- Hill, Orlando, appela le professeur Chourave.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement et s'assied sur la chaise prévue à cet effet tandis que le professeur de botanique lui mettait le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à répondre :

- SERPENTARD !

Il rejoignit donc la table des Serpentards avec un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que le professeur Chourave poursuivait :

- Kitale, Isabel !

La jeune fille s'avança, l'air nerveux et s'installa. Le choixpeau cria sa décision au bout de quelques secondes :

- SERDAIGLE !

La table des Serdaigle l'accueillit dignement tandis que le professeur Chourave continuait son appel.

- Liu, Makoto !

Gauchement, le sumo se dirigea vers elle, l'air idiot sous quelques rires. Lorsqu'il eut le choix peau sur la tête, celui-ci mit un temps fou à se décider, comme exaspéré. Finalement, il finit par annoncer :

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Quelques applaudissements polis se firent entendre même si les Poufsouffles semblaient horrifiés d'accueillir cet énergumène dans leur maison.

- Si c'est ça l'élite Chinoise… marmonna Ron à Harry.  
- Les Chinois peuvent dire la même chose de nous avec un cas comme Crabbe, grimaça Harry en réponse.

- McFly, Jimmy ! poursuivit le professeur Chourave.

Ce dernier rejoignit d'un air décidé la chaise, s'y assit et le choixpeau sembla hésiter avant d'hurler :

- SERDAIGLE !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de leur table tandis que Jimmy les rejoignait.

- Torres, Sonia ! Appela Chourave.

La jeune danseuse s'avança à son tour et attendit la décision du choixpeau, un bon sourire aux lèvres.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Et là, les Poufsouffles l'acclamèrent presque comme une vraie stars, heureux d'avoir cette jolie fille avec eux et pas seulement ce gros lourdeau de Makoto qui semblait décidemment anormal.

- Oh, j'oubliais, murmura le professeur. Lefèvre, Axelle.

La jeune fille de Beaubâtons qui était arrivée en premier s'avança d'un air décidé jusqu'à l'estrade et s'installa en fermant les yeux. Là, le choixpeau mit un temps fous à se décider. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables durant lesquelles tout le monde retint sa respiration, le choixpeau annonça enfin :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent bruyamment spécialement Ron et Harry qui ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de la jeune Française qui quittait l'estrade en souriant.

- Enfin, Sylvanien, Ange, conclut le professeur Chourave en fermant son parchemin.

La jeune fille de Durmstrang s'avança lentement, le regard vif, ses cheveux blonds ondulants gracieusement derrière elle sous le regard intéressé de Drago Malefoy.

Et là, à peine de choixpeau magique toucha sa tête qu'il déclara :

- SERPENTARD !

Tous ses membres l'acclamèrent chaleureusement et Drago applaudit plus fort que tout le monde tandis qu'Ange s'installait près de lui sans toutefois lui accorder un seul regard.

- A présent, nous allons procéder à la répartition des premières années avant de pouvoir enfin tous nous régaler ! déclara Dumbledore, une lueur étrange dans son regard bleu.

Une fois la cérémonie close, tout le monde monta se coucher, impatient d'être au lendemain pour en apprendre plus sur ces étudiants étrangers…


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que les étrangers étaient à Poudlard et ils semblaient tous plus ou moins intégrés.  
Jimmy était très sportif et était devenu ami avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Orlando avait sa cour auprès des Serpentards et Pansy Parkinson en particulier semblait lui trouver beaucoup d'intérêt, Axelle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais s'attirait les foudres des filles de Gryffondor, surtout de Hermione et Ginny qui ne supportaient pas de voir Ron et Harry la regarder ainsi. A Poufsouffle, tout le monde aimait Sonia. Elle était drôle, attachante et riait avec tous les élèves. Mais sa popularité n'était pas celle de Makoto. Personne ne l'approchait, il inspirait le dégoût et la peur. Et sous son uniforme de Beijin, il portait un t-shirt avec écrit « Fuck society ». Isis Clélia semblait elle aussi s'être intégrée à Gryffondor, elle était très sympathique et riait tout le temps. Ange, quant à elle, était très silencieuse et mystérieuse. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur cette étrange jeune fille mais personne n'osait vraiment l'aborder après l'avoir vue à l'œuvre avec Crabbe. Néanmoins, elle semblait beaucoup intéresser Malefoy. Mais si l' « élite » Chinoise ne risquait pas de dépopulariser Cho Chang, celle dernière avait tout intérêt à se méfier de la nouvelle arrivante de Serdaigle ! En effet, Isabel avait dès son arrivée fasciné tout le monde et chacun désirait en apprendre plus sur elle.

- Le Choixpeau magique voulait d'abord m'envoyer à Gryffondor, apprit-elle à un groupe d'élève. J'avoue que c'était ce que je voulais à l'origine mais finalement, je suis contente d'être ici.  
- Et nous aussi, répondit Roger Davies avec un sourire béat.

Mais il y en avait une à qui cela ne plaisait pas du tout.

- Regarde-là moi, celle-là, siffla Cho Chang d'une voix jalouse à son amie Marieta. Elle se croit tout permis parce qu'elle vient d'une école étrangère ! Et d'ailleurs, où a-t-on vu des blondes au Kenya !  
- En réalité, répondit Isabel d'une voix polie, je suis d'origine Française.

Cho tressaillit en voyant qu'Isabel l'avait entendu et se méfiait de son ton amical.

- Ma famille voyageait beaucoup, poursuivit la jeune fille. Nous sommes allés en Irlande lorsque j'avais cinq ans, j'aurais donc dû entrer à Poudlard. Mais lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, mes parents qui sont guérisseurs ont décidé de partir en Afrique, où les guérisseurs étaient très demandés. L'école la plus proche se trouvait au Kenya, c'est donc ainsi que j'ai pu intégrer Marala.

Cho lui lança un regard indifférent, hocha la tête d'un air supérieur et tourna les talons.

De son côté, Isis Clélia parlait d'elle aux Gryffondor.

- Moi, je suis Anglaise mais mes parents ont préféré m'envoyer en Egypte où l'éducation des jeunes sorciers est plus avancée. Isis est mon nom d'emprunt là-bas, alors appelez-moi simplement Clélia.  
- « _L'éducation des sorciers est plus avancée en Egypte_ », voyez-vous ça, lança une voix froide.

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir Rogue, un méprisant rictus aux lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas censée faire de la publicité pour d'autres écoles à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui est un établissement réputé dans le monde des sorciers, dit-il d'un air suffisant. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons.  
- Nom d'une gargouille cocue ! pesta Ron en faisant mine de donner un coup de pied à Rogue qui s'en allait.  
- Je… je suis désolée, s'excusa Clélia, l'air gêné.  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est typique du professeur Rogue d'enlever des points injustement, la rassura Hermione.  
- C'est vrai qu'il semble plutôt vindicatif…

Tous se retournèrent et virent Axelle Lefèvre qui avançait vers eux. Harry, Ron et Dean sourirent tandis que Hermione, Ginny et Lavande affichait un air grognon.  
Axelle entra dans le groupe et se plaça entre Ginny et Ron. Ce dernier qui à présent se trouvait entre Clélia et Axelle était aux anges et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Quelle matière enseigne-t-il ? se renseigna la Française.  
-Les Potions, lui apprit Neville en faisant une grimace.  
- Ah… Moi-même, je n'ai jamais été très douée dans cette matière, sourit Axelle.  
- Il faudra t'y faire, Rogue est très sévère, lui apprit Ginny d'un air provocateur.  
- Je ferai de mon mieux, fit Axelle avec un petit rire. Mais on ne peut pas être doué en tout. En revanche, j'espère bien prendre la tête de classe en Métamorphose.

A ces paroles, Hermione parut s'étouffer. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, prendre la tête de classe ? Comment cette Axelle osait-elle lui faire un tel affront ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, dit gentiment Axelle à Hermione. Tu es tout rouge, tu dois couver quelque chose.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait l'étranger. _tout_ rouge ! Elle l'avait prise pour un garçon !

- Laisse, il est souvent malade quand il reste en vacances trop longtemps ! répondit Ron.

Hermione attendit qu'Axelle eut tourné les talons pour étrangler Ron.

- IDIOT ! cria-t-elle en le secouant. Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?  
- C'était pour rire, enfin ! se défendit Ron.  
- Elle m'a prise pour…  
- Tu avais ta capuche sur la tête et les cheveux rentrés dedans, elle ne t'a pas bien vue, la rassura Harry. En plus, je l'ai vue avec des lunettes hier, elle doit être myope.

Mais Hermione était vexée et retourna dans la Salle Commune sans un mot.

- Il est vraiment de plus en plus susceptible en ce moment… lança Ron.  
- Ronald ! le reprit sévèrement Ginny.

De son côté, Drago Malefoy commençait réellement à se demander si Ange n'était pas muette. Aucun professeur ne l'avait encore interrogée, et elle n'avait parlé à personne. Ce matin-là, avant le début des cours, il décida d'aller la réveiller lui-même pour entendre enfin le son de sa voix. La jeune fille de Durmstrang partageait sa chambre avec Pansy Parkinson, déjà levée, et qui avait indiqué à Drago comment entrer dans la partie du dortoir réservée aux filles.

Silencieusement, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le silence lui apprit qu'elle devait être seule et il entra. Un bras replié sous la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds épars sur l'oreiller, la jeune fille semblait dormir profondément. Un éclat vert attira l'attention du jeune homme : un pendentif que, délicatement, il voulut prendre entre ses doigts. Mais lorsque par mégarde il toucha la peau d'Ange, celle-ci se réveilla brutalement, attira d'une main son drap vers elle en se reculant, et de l'autre le menaçant de son éventail.

- Euh … salut, fit-il. Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu seras en retard.

La mettant ainsi devant le fait accompli, il espérait qu'elle se mettrait à parler. Drago avait eu raison sur ce point …

- Sors d'ici ! Immédiatement !

La voix brusque, rauque et sèche, le fit arquer les sourcils, et il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Du même geste que dans la Grande Salle, le premier soir, son éventail fendit l'air, le repoussant en arrière pour se ficher à côté de son visage sur le bois de la porte. Vivement, elle s'était levée, enroulée dans son drap, avait repris son bien, ouvrit grand la porte et le poussa à l'extérieur.

- Attends … fit-il en prenant son poignet.  
- _Las eu_ ! _Specie de crétin, de barbar_ !

Ses yeux verts flamboyaient de rage.

- Hein ? s'effara-t-il.

BOTCH ! Ange lui claqua la porte au nez. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ?

À quelques tours de là, devant une des salles de cours, Sonia discutait paisiblement avec Ron, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Machinalement, elle rejeta en arrière ses magnifiques cheveux sombres.

- Tu veux bien me parler des professeurs, s'il te plaît ? Je ne les connais pas bien.  
- Euh … ouais, pas de problème ! Celui qui vous a annoncé, c'est Rogue, le professeur de Potions. Dans le genre ronchon et cruel, c'est le meilleur … Méfie-toi, si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, tu risques d'avoir des points en moins !  
- C'est encourageant … d'autant que je ne me débrouille pas très bien en Potions.  
- En Histoire de la magie, plus ennuyeux que des limaces muettes, Binns, un fantôme toujours pas décidé à nous quitter. La prof de Sortilèges c'est Amelia Bones, c'est sa première année ici mais elle n'a pas l'air commode, encore plus sévère que celle qu'on a eu avant elle. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, on a encore un professeur différent, je ne sais pas si tu la connais : Fleur Delacour …  
- Oh, j'ai entendu parler d'elle ! Elle était finaliste pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exactement, Ron lui fit un sourire de séducteur. Nymphadora Tonks en Métamorphose, elle est très jeune aussi.  
- Et vraiment sympathique, dès qu'elle a vu que je ne me débrouillais pas très bien elle est revenue m'expliquer deux fois. Et en Divination … comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Oh, Firenze. C'est vrai que tu es super douée dans cette matière.

Sonia eut un sourire charmeur.

- C'est celle que je préfère … et n'est-ce pas ton frère le responsable du Dressage ?  
- Si. Avant, Charlie travaillait en Roumanie, il voulait se rapprocher de la famille. Pareil pour le professeur de Vol, Olivier Dubois. C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor jusqu'à son départ. Enfin, il voulait se rapprocher de sa famille, pas de la mienne …  
- J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas … et celle qui nous a fait porter le … Choixpeau ?  
- C'est la prof de Botanique, Chourave, le grand amour de Neville, plaisanta-t-il, amenant un autre sourire délicieux sur le visage de son interlocutrice. En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, on a la Gobe-Planche. Elle est peut-être compétente mais moins sympathique que celui qu'on avait avant, Hagrid.  
- Et ce dernier professeur … que l'on doit avoir tout à l'heure ?  
- Je ne le connais pas … Il s'appelle Sphynxios, et il enseigne les Différentes Formes de Magie à Travers le Monde. Ça m'a l'air royalement ennuyeux.  
- On verra bien, répondit la jeune fille en posant la tête sur son épaule, baillant un peu. Merci de m'avoir éclairée, Ron.  
- Oh, ben euh, de rien, rougit-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Les sixième années de Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient, impatients, le premier cours de Mr Sphynxios qui était également le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor.

- Bonjour à tous ! fit-il en arrivant dans la salle. Je me nomme Janus Sphynxios et je serai votre professeur d'étude des différentes formes de magie à travers le monde, à abréger EDFMM. C'est une nouvelle matière qui… 

Mais les filles ne l'écoutaient plus. Sa douce voix faisait concurrence à celle d'Orlando et hypnotisait toutes les jeunes filles. Il était très jeune, blond avec de fines mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, portait une robe de sorcier brune très élégante et sous ses lunettes se trouvaient deux yeux saphirs à en faire tomber les étudiantes.  
Ron lança un coup d'œil autour de lui. A sa gauche, Lavande qui battait des cils, devant, Pansy qui croisait et décroisait les jambes, derrière, Clélia qui entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux en soupirant à côté d'une Axelle rose bonbon et à sa droite, Hermione qui ouvrait les yeux et la bouche si grands que ça en devenait effrayant.  
Harry semblait lui aussi perturbé par l'effet que provoquait le professeur de EDFMM et Drago Malefoy, du côté des Serpentards, semblait tout aussi perdu. Même si Ange, dans son champ de vision, paraissait toujours impassible.

- Pour commencer, qui peut me dire par quel moyen les sorciers d'Asie Mineure se déplacent-t-ils ? demanda gentiment le jeune professeur.

Hermione bondit alors de sa chaise sans penser à changer l'expression de son visage.

- Ferme-la bouche, Hermione, on voit ta culotte, railla Ron, irrité. 

A la sortie du cours, Harry et Ron semblait particulièrement agacés par ce nouveaux professeurs.

- Il n'est même pas beau ! s'énerva Ron. Non mais, tu as vu comme Hermione le regardait ! C'est un Lockhart 2 !  
- La matière a l'air intéressante, mais lui, pas très compétent, commenta Harry.

Le soir, au dîner, une nouvelle inattendue attendait les élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, se racla la gorge et déclara : 

- Cette année, pour Halloween, nous avons décidé d'instaurer une tradition qui nous vient des Etats-Unis, en l'honneur de d'école de San Francisco Berkeley.

A la table des Serdaigles à côté d'Isabelle, Jimmy bomba fièrement le torse.

- C'est une sorte de soirée dansante, poursuivit Dumbledore. Cela s'appelle le bal de Sadie Hawkins. Mais l'originalité, c'est que ce sont les i_filles/i_ qui invitent les garçons !

A cette déclaration, un brouhaha parcourut l'assemblée féminine, toutes semblaient affolées. Les garçons quant à eux semblaient très satisfaits.

- Ca changera de la quatrième année, soupira Harry.  
- A ton avis, qui va inviter Makoto ? ricana Ron.  
- Moi, je sais déjà qui je vais inviter, lança Clélia à côté d'eux.

Les jours passaient et Halloween approchait à grands pas. Les filles ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Non seulement, c'étaient à elle d'inviter et en plus, il fallait trouver un déguisement pour la soirée !  
Une semaine avant la fête, deux fusées rousses apparurent dans la Grande Salle à l'heure des devoirs et atterrirent sur la table des Serdaigles, faisant tressaillir tout le monde.

- Aïe… je crois qu'on avait mal calculé notre atterrissage, George…  
- D'au moins cinq mètres, j'ai l'impression, Fred…  
- Vous ne savez toujours pas transplaner correctement ! soupira Ginny plus loin.

Fred se laissa tomber de la table et ramassa en même temps le livre de la Serdaigle rougissante qu'il venait de faire tomber.

- Fred Weasley, se présenta-t-il en faisant la révérence. Navré pour euh… le dérangement !  
- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? murmura Ron. Vous ne devriez pas être au magasin ?  
- Et tes aisselles, on en parle ? répliqua Fred.  
- En fait, on a rendez-vous avec un certain Orlando Hill, expliqua George. Il doit nous fournir des pétards magiques Australiens…   
- C'est trop génial, rigola Fred. Quand la mèche est finie, il course la personne de ton choix et lui explose dans le caleçon !  
- Passionnant, commenta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Méfie-toi, Granger, tu pourrais bien être notre première cobaye, la prévint Fred.

Trois jours avant le bal, Ron était de plus en plus nerveux. Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas invité et aux dires de tous, elle n'avait invité aucun élève. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

- A ta place, je demanderai carrément à Hermione avec qui elle y va, lui conseilla Harry.  
- Pff, soit elle y va seule, soit elle refusera de me le dire, tu la connais, bougonna Ron. Et puis d'abord, tu y vas avec qui, toi ?   
- Euh… pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'Eloïse Midgen qui m'ait demandé et euh… tu comprends que…  
- Ouais, autant y aller seul ! termina Ron.

A cet instant, une silhouette se dirigea lentement vers eux, vêtue d'une longue cape violette sombre en fourrure, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut devant Harry et Ron, ses yeux vert se mirent à briller étrangement…

- Bonjour, Harry, fit-elle.  
- Salut… euh… Ange, répondit le jeune homme.  
- Je voulais savoir si… tu accepterai d'aller au bal de Sadie Hawkins avec moi ? demanda-t-elle sans sourire.

Ron eut l'air de s'étouffer tandis qu'Harry se remettait de la surprise.

- Euh… euh, oui, d'accord.  
- Parfait, commenta Ange. Alors on se revoit le jour d'Halloween, je t'attendrai au pied du grand escalier.

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- J'Y CROIS PAS ! s'exclama Ron. T'as trop de chance !   
- Je sais… murmura Harry sans oser y croire.

Ils virent alors Axelle Lefèvre la croiser, en train de rire avec Lavande.

- J'aimerai bien qu'Axelle me demande… fit Ron en soupirant. D'ailleurs, même si elles n'ont rien en commun, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle et Ange se ressemblent ?  
- Si, admit Harry. Un peu… elles ont quelque chose toutes les deux… 

Mais il fut interrompit par Clélia qui avançait vers Ron d'un air décidé mais légèrement tremblante.

- Euh… Je peux te parler une minute, Ronald ? demanda-t-elle. 

Souriant, Harry fit un clin d'œil complice à Ron avant de laisser sa place à Clélia.

Le jour du bal d'Halloween arriva enfin, tant attendu.  
Ron et Clélia furent parmi les premiers à arriver. La jeune fille s'était déguisée en Elfe, toute de blanc et de vert vêtue avec de fausses oreilles pointues et elle avait rallongé ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Ron, lui, avait absolument tenu à s'habiller en motard, ignorant la tradition d'Halloween.  
Harry avait simplement revêtu un masque, ne voulant pas être gêné par un costume trop encombrant. Il passa chercher Ange au pied de l'escalier, très belle et très ténébreuse dans son costume noir et violet de Dark Lady.

- Tu es très belle, murmura Harry en tendant son bras.  
- Merci, répondit simplement Ange, ses yeux vert ornés de violet plus brillants que d'habitude.

Ils aperçurent ensuite Pansy Parkinson qui s'accrochait au bras de Théodore Nott comme une bernique à son rocher. Harry remarqua que presque toutes les filles de Serpentard s'étaient déguisées en sorcières. Très original…

Puis arriva Fred, déguisé en momie.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que les rouquins ne devaient jamais, sous peine de mort, porter du blanc ? rit Ginny, au bras de Dean Thomas en le voyant.  
- Tu peux parler toi, avec ton costume de diablesse, ça jure avec tes cheveux, répliqua Fred.  
- Et où est ta partenaire, Ramsès ?  
- Oh, désolée ! Alors Ginny, voici Isabel, présenta Fred. Belle Isabel, je te présente ma crétine de petite sœur.  
- Euh, enchantée, fit Isabel qui était derrière lui.  
- Enchantée… murmura Ginny l'air choqué que son lourdeau de frère ait pu y aller avec elle.

Isabel était très élégante dans son costume d'Amazone, avec sa jupe en cuir, ses cheveux ondulant de façon rebelle sur ses épaules, son corset et des bottes noires.

- Hé… Ron… murmura Harry l'air choqué. Tu as vu qui est le partenaire d'Axelle ?  
- Où ?

Ron se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur qu'Axelle, déguisée en Nymphe des Bois, se tenait, souriante, à côté d'un chevalier nommé Drago Malefoy !

- J'y crois pas… murmura-t-il. Elle avec… i_lui/i_ !   
- Comme tu dis…  
- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle y aille avec Malefoy et qu'Ange y aille avec toi ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Ange et Clélia venaient de revenir. Puis, Sonia vint les saluer avec George Weasley qui était déguisé en Troll.

- Salut, vos deux ! sourit-elle. Bonjour, Ange, bonjour Clélia !   
- Salut, Sonia ! répondit Clélia en souriant tandis qu'Ange hochait simplement la tête.

La jeune fille était adorable dans sa longue robe rouge et rose style Moyen-Âge et avec ses cheveux bouclés à l'anglaise pour l'occasion.

- Bon, nous on va danser ! déclara George en attrapant la main de Sonia. A tout à l'heure !

Puis, ils virent encore d'autres couples : Orlando avec Lavande, Jimmy avec Cho Chang, Neville avec Eloïse Midgen, mais les yeux d'Harry et Ron faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'ils découvrirent Hermione avec… ile professeur Janus Sphynxios/i ! La jeune fille, déguisée en Fée, portait une robe jaune, le décolleté profond s'ornait de plumes roses et dans ses cheveux lâchés s'en piquaient quelques-unes également. Son cavalier, lui, faisait se pâmer les jeunes filles environnantes : il avait choisi une tunique drapée à la grecque, jouant un dieu.

Oh, pu… commença Ron l'air fou.

La manière possessive dont elle s'accrochait à lui étonna les deux amis, ainsi que les sourires et rires superficiels dont elle usait en discutant avec le Professeur. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'inviter un professeur, aussi beau soit-il ! C'était quelque chose de superficiel, de provoquant, qui ressemblait à une Parvati Patil ou à une Pansy Parkinson, mais pas à Hermione !

Alors que Harry allait aller à sa rencontre pour lui demander des explications, arriva le moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Un peu triste, sans savoir pourquoi, il prit la main d'Ange et entra dans la pièce. Peu de lumières, et à la place des habituelles longues tables, il y en avait des rondes, plus petites, et auxquelles étaient déjà installés de nombreux élèves, parmi les plus jeunes. Soudain, il surprit un regard de sa cavalière vers le couple Axelle - Drago, déjà en train de danser. D'un geste étonnamment nerveux, Ange triturait le pendentif vert sombre qu'elle portait autour du cou. Pour chasser les idées noires de sa cavalière, le jeune Gryffondor lui proposa de danser, ce qu'elle accepta d'un sourire.

- Je paris que Makoto a honte de venir parce qu'aucune fille ne l'a invité ! s'exclama Ron, quelques danses plus tard.  
- Probable, déclara Clélia sans s'appesantir sur le sujet, buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
- Regardez qui vient, murmura Ange en montrant la porte.

Un léger silence se fit. Sur le seuil se tenait Makoto, l'air exaspéré. Il s'avança de sa démarche qui se voulait rebelle, un sourire hypocrite devant McGonnagall, l'air mauvais pour tous les autres, surtout les garçons. Arrivés devant la piste de danse, il considéra Axelle de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers sa tunique blanche et lavande de Nymphe. La jeune fille qui s'était assise un instant à côté de Drago, lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu danses avec moi Axelle, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans échappatoire.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard écoeuré devant son ton ainsi que l'originalité de son costume : un samouraï en pantalon bouffant, babouches et épée en carton avec son habituel « Fuck society » en dessous. Devant son silence, il se tourna vers la table d'à côté, son regard tombant sur Ange, qui faisait également un sourire à Harry. Il voulut prendre le bras de la nouvelle Serpentard. 

- Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée.   
- Laisse-la tranquille, firent aussitôt Harry et Drago.

Ils se regardèrent. Première fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose.

- Nan, mais, pff … j'aurais dû m'y attendre qu'on ne ferait pas le moindre effort pour m'accueillir comme il faut dans cette école pourrie. Et vous deux, pff, midinettes, vous vous la pétez, avec votre titre de Comtesse (il regarda Ange avec un mauvais sourire) et votre super collier à deux balles (il considéra le pendentif rouge d'Axelle) et vos éventails magiques. Pff, ça craint et en plus vous avez plus l'air de bestioles que de mannequins, surtout toi, la sauterelle, et l'autre qui se prend pour un papillon.

Ange serra les poings. Axelle eut les larmes aux yeux. Harry et Drago se levèrent en même temps, mains crispées sur leurs baguettes. Aussitôt, Makoto se recula, en levant les mains devant lui en signe de protestation. Il ne put pas aller bien loin : une main tomba brutalement sur son épaule, comme un couperet, et même en essayant de sourire hypocritement, il ne pourrait guère s'en sortir ainsi : le Professeur Rogue avait tout entendu. Pour une fois, il pourrait punir justement.

- Quel crétin ce Makoto Liu, commenta Fred. Tout ça parce qu'aucune fille ne l'a invité.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Beijin nous l'a envoyé, commenta ironiquement Ron. Bien fait, ils ont reçu Crabbe en échange.   
- Ron, protesta doucement Clélia, ça leur a fait de la peine.

En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient les yeux baissés. D'un même mouvement, à la grande surprise de tous, Ange et Axelle se levèrent en direction de la sortie. Leurs cavaliers les rejoignirent, mais elle leur dirent simplement - ou murmurèrent, pour Ange -, qu'elles préféraient aller se coucher. Sonia, assise à côté de George, remarqua que toutes les deux étreignaient de la main gauche un pendentif qui se ressemblait beaucoup, excepté la couleur. Sur un simple baiser sur la joue, elles se séparèrent de leurs cavaliers.

Hermione, qui dansait plus loin avec le professeur Sphynxios, n'accorda même pas un seul regard au petit groupe.


End file.
